HalfBoyfriend
by DonatelloTmNt
Summary: A love triangle between Harry Ron and Draco. Based off the song Half-Boyfriend By Jay Brannan. Who will Harry choose in the end? Reviews are appreciated please and thanks  Click here to find out;   I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters either


Draco stared in Harry's bright green eyes. "Harry James Potter, I think I love you." Draco said, leaning his forehead against Harry's. Harry sighed and pushed him away.

"Draco I'm so sorry. I know that I keep doing this, but Ron wants to get back together and you know he's always been first in my heart." Harry said. Draco bit his lip, trying not to let his tears fall.

"So you brought me to our special spot to break my heart yet again?" Draco said, stepping away from him. Harry solemnly shook his head, and pulled Draco into a hug. He lightly kissed his forehead and released him. And with that Harry was gone. Draco slouched to the floor of the trophy room. His hands pressed to his face, tears leaking through the cracks of his long slender fingers. He then let out a scream "I can't believe you're leaving just when I let you in! And you had me believing I could feel again." The words went unheard. Draco stood up and numbly walked to the dungeons. He was greeted by Pansy.

"Hello Draco dear." Pansy said, grabbing for his hand. He lightly shook her hand away.

"Pansy, please I'm not in the mood to talk." Draco said, quietly. Pansy quickly hugged the boy.

"What happened tonight with Potter?" She asked. They whispered the password and slowly walked into the common room. Draco felt numerous eyes lock onto him and started to glare at him. Draco sighed, this had become a habit since him and Potter had become an item. Pansy pulled him to an empty corner of the room and put a silencing spell around them.

"Now Draco love please tell me what's upsetting you." Pansy said, begging him. He looked down at his feet and said quietly "Harry went back to Ron after I told him I'm falling in love with him. He told me that Ron is first in his heart." He was now sobbing. Pansy wrapped her arms around him, and her fingers laced through his silky, pale, blonde hair.

"Shh, shh my love. I've got you." Pansy said. She continued murmuring until Draco had calmed down and only little hiccups were coming out. She walked Draco up to the dorms and left him to set up protection spells and charms. Draco set up a special charm in case Harry needed him. He sighed and laid down. He knew that he wouldn't be needed, that is until another nightmare tormented Harry. Nothing that ignorant git cared about. Draco sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The Next Day:

Draco slowly walked into potions class, sitting next to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle, three people that fully supported him and his love. He turned around as soon as he heard Harry's loud hearty laugh. His heart lurched as he saw Ron holding Harry's hand. He knew he should be used to this, but it still hurt insanely. Draco began to tear up. Harry looked his way and shot him an apologetic glance. Draco turned his head away from him quickly. He heard Ron hiss "Stay away from Malfoy, you are with me." Draco growled and gripped the edge of the table. Pansy started to rub his shoulders and said

"Don't worry Draco my love; it'll get better in time." Draco sighed and laid his head on the desk. He trusted Pansy to get the potion done with no problems. In the middle of class, he felt something nudging his leg. He slowly looked down, to see a small paper stag butting his leg. Draco sighed and bent down. He opened his hand, allowing the stag to crawl into the palm of his hand. It climbed in his hand and nuzzled down against his thumb. Draco smiled at the sweet enchanted stag. His eyes caught writing on his neck.

"Ah you poor beautiful creature, there was no need to taint your neck with words." He said, in a hushed whispered. He sighed and read Harry's messy script.

"I promise we can still be friends." Draco felt a sob escape his throat; luckily the bell covered it up. Draco hurried after Harry. He growled as he saw Ron quickly snog him, before heading off to transfiguration class. Draco slowly walked up and tapped Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and smiled at Draco.

"I see you got my stag?" Harry said, a twinkle lying in his eye. Draco bit his lip, trying not to compliment on it.

"We need to talk now." He said, lowly. The both had their free period. Harry led Draco towards the lake.

"What do you need to talk about?" Harry asked, curiosity burning in his eyes. His fingers were gently petting the paper stag.

"I could give a million reasons why we should not be friends. Our moods change like the seasons. My mood ends, your mood beings." Draco said, sighing. Tears formed in his eyes. Harry's arms encircled the taller boy.

"Shh love please don't cry." Harry said, running his hand through Draco's silky hair. "Let's go to our place and talk." Harry said. They hurried to the trophy room. Once the door was shut, Draco's sobs echoed through out the room. "Draco please my love don't sob." Harry said, immediately wrapping Draco back in his arms.

"Harry please stop breaking my heart. I love you, and you finally had me believing that I could feel again." Draco said, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. His face was buried in the hollow between his neck and shoulders. Harry slid them both down the wall. He lifted Draco's face. He felt his heart stop then speed up as he saw Draco's lip trembling, and his eyes wide. Harry put his lips to Draco's lips. Draco gasped but soon sank into the kiss. Draco roughly gripped Harry's hair. His tongue nudging open Harry's mouth. Harry gratefully opened his mouth. Their tongues began to clash with one another's. Draco's hands slowly slid up Harry's shirt. Harry moaned as Draco trailed kissed down his neck. Harry then heard Ron's voice echoing in his ears,

"How could you do this to me, Harry?" Harry pulled away as Draco's teeth nipped his neck.

"Draco we can't do this." Harry said, pushing him away. Draco looked at him, his breathe coming out heavily.

"Why can't we?" Draco said his eyes lay heavily with seduction. Harry bit his lip to stop the temptation.

"Because I have Ron." Harry said, his eyes hungrily looking Draco up and down.

"Leave him; you know I'm a better match for you." He said his face completely serious. Silence stood heavily in the air and coiled around the boys like an angry snake. Harry slowly pushed him off and stood up.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but we can't do this ever again. Ron will always come first in my heart. But please don't think that I don't love you." Harry said, staring at the floor. Draco snorted trying to hide the fact that he felt like he had been slapped in the face. Harry never addressed him as Malfoy anymore. Tears sprung to his eyes.

"You suck Potter! You're a tease, you're a cock blocker, a loud mouth bitch and a big talker…but that's okay cause you'll grow up some day right?" He said, tears hitting the cold marble stone. Harry stared at him for a few moments and left. Draco slowly wiped his eyes. He felt something bucking in his pocket. Draco reached in his pocket and pulled out the small beautiful stag, forgetting he had put him there. It curled into his hand to try to comfort the hurt boy. "Oh my sweet little stag, how I wish Harry was like you. Always wanting his world in my hands." Draco said almost to quiet for a mouse. His shoulders slumped, and he slowly stroked the stag. The bell rang; symbolizing it was time for Defense against the Dark Arts… with Harry. He trudged up the stairs. He felt his stomach churn from nervousness. He felt a warm, gentle hand on his back. He spun on his heel to see Hermione Granger.

"Come on Draco, no need holding off the inevitable." She said, lightly guiding him to class. "I have to go, Harry's waiting." Hermione said, her voice filled with sorrow. Draco slowly wrapped her in a hug; he knew that she was in just as much pain as he was. They had become close when he had found her crying in the hall. It was after Harry and Ron had gotten together the first time. It caused him to become quiet upset, which caused him to confide in the bushy haired girl.

"We'll get over them eventually." He whispered into her bushy, brown hair. Hermione smiled and kissed his pale cheek. Draco looked up just in time to see a look of jealous flash across Harry's face. Draco smirked at him and sat next to Crabbe and Goyle. The little paper stag climbed on the table. Draco looked at Hermione and winked at her. Harry's face turned a bright red, his face twisted in anger. Hermione's face was red as well, but for a whole different reason. But she returned a kind smile. Draco resumed writing his essay on the unforgivable… oh how he knew about those. He shuddered inward. Moments later he felt something hitting his leg. He looked down to see a small enchanted paper doe hitting his leg. He bent down and let her crawl into his hand. Harry's messy script littering her back.

"Stop being a git! Bloody hell Malfoy, she's my best friend."

Draco smirked and let the doe run to the stag. He watched as the two enchanted objects cuddled.

"Oh how I wish, Harry and I were perfect like you two." Draco thought to himself.

~Later that Night~

Draco heard a tapping on the window he conjured for Harry's owl. It was almost two in the morning. Draco slowly crept to the window, he looked out to see Harry's owl, whose name he could never remember. Draco hurriedly let the owl in and retrieved a snack for the owl. After the exchange of treat for letter, the owl left for the owlery. He unrolled the scroll.

"Please Draco; come see me the nightmares won't stop. Ron doesn't understand. For Merlin's sake I need you.-Harry" Draco hurriedly threw on his robes and rushed out of the Syltherin house. He sprinted to the Gryffindor tower. He was out of breath when he arrived. Harry was standing in the hallway shaking. Draco quickly wrapped Harry in his arms.

"What happened in the dream?" Draco asked, stroking his hair lovingly.

"Voldemort was back and I couldn't stop defeat him. Everybody I love was killed mercilessly in front of me. But your death was the worst. He called you a traitor, engraved the word across your chest. He used the unforgivables on you. Draco you begged and begged for the pain to stop and for me to help you. You screamed my name, so it felt like my heart was shattering more and more with every helpless scream. I couldn't save you. He killed you right in front of me and then had your body taken away. I wasn't allowed to hold you even after your death…you were gone...and I was alone." Harry said, sobbing into his chest. "Ron left me again tonight. He says that he can't take my problems, that they depress him." He said, leaning heavily on Draco. Draco sighed, and stroked the boy's messy, raven hair. They let moments of silence pass between them. "Draco are you going to say anything?" Harry asked, quietly.

"What's the point Harry? We both know that I've shown up for you in ways that boy never would. And we'll get back together for a week and Ron will want you back. And I know that you'll go back to him, and maybe you should." Draco said. Just as he had finished speaking, Ron stepped out of the portrait. His nostrils flared once he saw Draco holding Harry. Harry looked up at Ron, quilt shined brightly in his eyes. He pulled away from Draco. Draco sighed and turned to start down the hall. He heard Ron apologize to Harry and the sound of a gentle snog. He bit his lip trying hard to fight the pain in his heart. He heard footsteps running after him.

"Draco, thank you and I'm sorry that I hurt you when I'm weak, and I'm sorry that it seems that that is the only thing I do to you." Harry said. He spun around on his heels, eyeing a love mark on Harry's neck.

"Nice love mark Potter." He said, sneering. He knew full well that the mark had come from him. Harry bit his lip, fighting away the tears.

"I know that I deserved that." He said, quietly. Draco frowned at him, and grabbed him into a tight hug. He gave him a quick little snog.

"Goodnight Harry James Potter." Draco said, releasing him. Draco turned on his heel and slowly walked towards the owlery. He felt a small scrap of scroll in his pocket. He felt around for the quill in his other pocket. Once he found it, he scribbled a small note. He gave strict instructions to his beautiful brown barn owl. He then hurried to the dungeons.

~The Next Day~

Draco slumped to The Great Hall, nervous about what was going to happen during mail this morning. Draco slowly took a seat next to Pansy; he made sure that he could see across to the Gryffindor table. He heard the screech of owls as they flew through the window. Draco watched as Harry read his note allowed.

"Hope you don't go backwards, because I'm going on ahead. And one day you'll wish you had stuck with me instead." Harry said. Harry's eyes looked at him, and begged for an explanation. Draco turned towards Pansy.

"Pansy, my darling would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked, flashing a beautiful grin. Pansy shook her head yes, and flashed a sneer at Harry.

"Seems you've lucked out Potter!" Goyle said, laughing. Harry's faced blushed a bright red. Ron moved over so Draco couldn't see Harry anymore. He shrugged his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around Pansy's waist. Hermione looked back at Draco, her eyes full of curiosity.

"I'll tell you later." He mouthed. She nodded her head and turned back towards Ginny. Ginny shot Draco a scornful look. Everybody knew even though Harry was gay, Ginny was still madly in love with him. A loud snicker ensued from the Syltherin table. The day seemed to pass by in a haze, nothing exciting bothered to happen.

~The Next Day~

As Draco got ready for his trip to Hogsmeade, Crabbe walked up to him.

"Draco, Pansy can't go today. She's come down with something, said to tell you it's monthly." He said, confusion spread amongst his face. Draco leaned his head back and laughed heartily. He still made his way to Hogsmeade, the fall wind dancing with his silver locks. He laughed as the playful wind, unknowing of the pair of emerald eyes watching him. Draco continued on his path towards Hogsmeade, listening to the soft crunch of leaves beneath his feet. Harry slowly crept behind him, the invisibility cloak blowing around his ankles. Draco turned around and said "Harry come out, I know you're there." He watched as Harry pulled the silver cloak off his head. "As I wondered through Hogsmeade. I remembered you followed me here Harry, you were the stalker I kinda wanted to have. You know Potter, being your half boyfriend was only half bad." Draco said, his eyes barreled with hope and hurt. Harry's heart squeezed as he saw the emotions clash in his eyes.

"Draco, I never," he took a small step towards him, "Ment for you to see yourself as my half boyfriend. Draco, you know I love you." Harry said, standing face to face with him. Draco smiled sadly at him, and said "You're the pill I never wanted to take, my anti-misanthrope mine was the heart I never thought you would break, and my one hope was that I'd survive you." Sorrow filled his voice richly. Harry chocked on the sobs building in his throat, begging to escape. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

"I'm so sorry love." Harry said, stroking his silver locks. They felt like silk beneath his fingers. Draco's arms slithered around the shorter boy's waist. He knew that he was only going to get hurt again if he let this continue. They stood like that for a few precious seconds.

"For Merlin's sake Harry I don't go to Hogsmeade with you and you run off to Malfoy!" Ron said, anger filling his voice. His eyes burned with hatred. Harry tried to push Draco away, but to his surprise Draco had already pulled away. A soft sigh graced the boy's ears.

"Ron, it isn't what you think it is. I just saw Draco and we were just talking- Draco's laughter cut him off.

"Oh yes Potter just talking that's what we were doing. You weren't embracing me or anything. Blimey Harry, are you to blind to see exactly what you want?" Draco said, a sneer etched on his face. Ron charged towards him with his wand ready. An expelliarmus was heard, causing Ron's want to fly backwards. Draco smiled at the bushy haired girl holding Weasley's wand.

"Mione, why are you helping Malfoy of all people?" Ron asked, his anger directed at her.

"Because Ronald it's obvious who really loves Harry, and who's with him for the thrills." She said. Harry let out a strangled gasp.

"Harry you know that's not why I'm with you." Ron said, looking at him with pleading eyes. Harry looked at him, as if he had finally realized something.

"I don't believe you, because every time we're together you just want a good romp in the bedroom, and the no couple activity." He said, wander towards Draco. Draco sighed and shook his head. He was hurt that Harry had been intimate with Ron, but always denied him the privilege. Draco felt arms wrap around his waist, and a head rest upon his shoulder. He looked down to see Harry resting on him. Draco slowly pushed him off.

"No Harry, you need to pick it's me or Ron. And if you pick me than you have to prove to me that you won't go back to him. Harry, you have to prove that you've changed. That you wont destroy me anymore." He said, sighing. Tears burned in his eyes. He knew he wanted to gather Harry in his arms and bury him in them. He wanted badly to comfort Harry and tell him that he was all his. Ron glared at Draco and said "Malfoy you have no right to tell Harry to choose. That's not fair to him to have to choose between the two people he loves."

"I have the right if I'm constantly being hurt." He said, standing proud. Harry slowly inched towards Draco.

"I choose Draco, because no matter what he still loves me and doesn't want me just for his own personal uses." Harry said, opening his arms. He hoped to wrap Draco inside them. Draco crossed his arms and tightened them.

"Harry you have to prove to me that this is for real. That I'm not going to regret this." He said, pain building in his eyes and heart. Harry went and grabbed Draco in his arms, and pushed a strong passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to figure out that you're the one who loves me like no other." Harry said, looking at him. Draco's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Harry, please don't hurt or let me go again." Draco said, pulling him against his chest.

~Months Later~

Draco was waiting for Harry after transfiguration class. Harry happily laced his fingers through Draco's. Draco smiled at his boyfriend, happy that not once had Harry gone back to Ron. He now even lived in the Syltherin dungeons.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Harry asked, pouting.

"Sorry love, I'm listening now. What did you say?" He asked, toying with Harry's fingers.

"I said I love you." Harry said, smiling.

"I love you too my sweet." Draco said, smiling. They looked at one another, smiled and shared an innocent kiss.

~You're the pill I never wanted to take my anti-misanthrope. Mine was the heart I never thought you would break. My one hope was that I'd survive you. ~


End file.
